Laughter
by You're All So Vacant
Summary: Due to a Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw Quidditch match, Draco finds himself alone in the library with one Harry Potter. Who happens to laugh rather easily, which sets off Draco. It was a funny way to make a truce. Drarry. R


**A/N- Please review! **

Laughter

The halls were almost silent, save for the sound of one set of footsteps wandering further into the castle. Most of its occupants were out outside, watching the no doubt average game of Quidditch between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams. Every single teacher was out at the stands to control students, even Professor Snape, who had taken to mocking cheering students at every opportunity, and Professor McGonagall, who countered this by controlling unruly Slytherin students.

Draco Malfoy felt like he was sneaking around as he walked to the library, for though it was entirely within his rights to do so, the castle was too quiet for there to be no unease at all.

He moved more swiftly, lengthening his stride, and could not help but turn to look around every time he passed a connecting corridor or classroom, checking for someone who might question his presence within the school.

Madam Pince was at her usual position by her desk, the only teacher in the school, though Draco had expected her to be outside with the rest.

She glared at him as he walked in, which was rather unusual, as he held a certain level of respect for books, something that the woman did not expect from most of the students forced to study, and so she was normally polite at the very least.

"The only other student here is Mr Potter. I would appreciate it if you didn't start a fight in here, Mr Malfoy." Then her expression cleared, and she nodded him forward into the room.

"Of course I wouldn't, Madam Pince. I've come to read, not anger the wonder-boy." He moved forward, and then reached into his bag, removing three books that he had checked out only two days before.

He placed them on the desk, lightly, then lifted the top one.

"This book has a reference in it that isn't actually in the book."

The woman looked to him in confusion, and so he opened the book to page four hundred and seventy five, showing her the marking. She nodded, then reached to her own book of notes.

"Yes, Draco, you are quite right. There is a companion book for this, they make a pair. The other goes more into the theory, and the elements involved means that it has been placed in the restricted section. But if you wanted to read more, as you are not doubt interested, I can fetch that book for you." She moved around the desk before he even responded, for Draco Malfoy always wanted to read more.

"Thank you very much, Madam Pince."

She smiled, and returned seconds later with his book. Draco thanked her once more, then headed into the open section of the library, where all the tables were situated.

Harry Potter was, indeed, sat in Draco's favourite corner, by the window that allowed them to see out over the Quidditch pitch.

Well, he wasn't going to sit elsewhere simply because Harry Potter was there.

Draco moved to sit in the chair on the other corner; they were facing each other to half look out the window, and half face inwards to the library itself. The Gryffindor looked up immediately as he sat, then glanced back down at his essay that rested upon his lap.

Draco dropped his bag unceremoniously to the floor, which drew Harry's brilliant green eyes back to his, and this time he held them.

They stared, unblinking for what felt like forever, until their eyes watered and both looked like they were crying.

Eventually, a tear of liquid pooled down from Draco's left eye, making it look as though he were crying. Harry blinked, causing tears to streak down his face, and then burst out laughing, his usual deep chuckle magnified as the library was so quiet.

This set Draco off, his own face wet as he literally cried his laughter at the incredulity of it all.

They quieted a while later, only to have to wipe their faces with their hands, looking away as they did so.

When their eyes met again, they both smiled, tentatively, before Harry reached out, extending his hand to the Slytherin.

Draco took it without hesitation, and shook it gently, the movement slowing until they were simply holding hands.

Neither moved, their hands joined, and they looked out of the window as if nothing were strange at all.

They had jumped forward a good three steps, simply by laughing.

And it was fantastic.

END.


End file.
